Use of Micro-USB 5-pin interfaces is becoming increasingly widespread and they have become the standard interface for mobile phone designs in Europe and the United States. Correspondingly, the Mini-USB 10-pin interfaces which have been commonly used previously will be eliminated gradually. The Mini-USB 10-pin interfaces previously used can be shared by an earphone and a USB; however, it is difficult for the Micro-USB interfaces to be shared by the earphone and the USB as being limited by the number of pins. Usually, sharing of a Micro-USB interface can be achieved through addition of an analog switch device, but this leads to an additional cost.
Accordingly, there is still room for improvement and development of the prior art.